The Four Musketeersor is it five?
by felixandcheese
Summary: Just a bit of roleplaying Miss Felix and Miss Cheese have done at night, really quite good actually


Christy: Lily, James, Peter Alix: Remus, Sirius, Snape, Lucius Setting: Hogwarts, sixth year ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAP 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ : :Peter POV::  
  
They always seemed to get the fame and glory for everything... I thought to myself as Sirius said something and the whole table burst into laughter. I decided to laugh along with the rest of them so that it wouldn't be obvious that I wasn't really into the whole thing, but I caught James shooting me that look again... like he knew I wasn't into it and that I wasn't actually laughing. Darn you James Potter.. I cursed in my head.  
  
::James POV::  
  
"Peter," I asked, "What's wrong?" all I got out of that question was the usual "nothing at all. I'm just tired is all." But surely that wasn't the reason... even when Peter was tired, he tended to come up with MUCH better excuses than that. I shook my head slightly. "If something is bothering you, you know you can tell us right?" I said, deciding to switch tactics for the time being. I watched as Peter fidgeted slightly and then nodded. "Yea," was all he said. I looked back around and felt a smile on my lips despite my concern for Peter as Remus did a rather accurate impression of a facial expression we had seen not too long ago on the face of one Severus Snape.  
  
::Remus POV:: Severus had always been the object of the pranks played by my friends. It wasn't that we were malicious, oh no. Sirius, James, Peter, myself-we cared too much about the feelings of others except for the Slytherins. How we despised them and Severus Snape was the easiest target. Even his own house loathed him, all except for Lucius Malfoy, Rosier and the Gorilla twins, Crabbe and Goyle. They were his friends but all except Malfoy seriously lacked brain power so we never had to worry about a counter prank-never. "Can't stand those prats," Sirius leaned over and whispered in my ear. However, I wasn't focused on Sirius-not really. I was looking at Wormtail, he had a distracted and semi-dark look obscuring his brow. Not something one normally sees on Sunny Peter Pettigrew, not usually. Lately he had seemed more distant as if he were off on a journey, or part of him at least. "Oy, Mr. Wormtail, penny for your thoughts!" Black was always one step ahead of me, always.  
  
:: Peter POV::  
  
I looked up at the voice and met the gaze of Sirius Black. "Oh nothing..." I replied almost nonchalantly, "Just thinking."  
  
"He wouldn't tell me either," James put in from my right side. "Well.. uh.. no," I answered, "It's nothing to worry about.. really." I fidgeted again as Sirius, Remus, and James all stared at me. Oh man... how do i get myself into these predicaments? I thought to myself, hoping my expression was casual-like.  
  
::Lily's POV::  
  
I blinked at the response. Peter? Stalled? What on earth? I looked around from beside Remus and gazed down the table at the smaller boy as well. Indeed, he did look rather uneasy for some reason.. as though he were scared or something. True, that he was more timid and meek than the rest of the Maruaders, but this was a bit too unlike him...  
  
::Sirius's POV:: I've never really like Peter, too much of a whiner if someone were to ask my opinion. He'd been acting really oddly lately but I was prevented from pursuing this thought as a fifth year Ravenclaw promptly sat down on my lap. I wasn't sure of her name, Maria, Marriah, Maia? "Well hello there!" she said-too perky for the morning, before kissing me. Now during my time as school player numero uno I've experienced MANY bad kissers but this one topped every single horrible kiss ever. Her lips were WAY too wet for one thing and I was going through one of my anti-girl phases at the moment. Yes, you heard correctly, Sirius Orion (I know, S.O.B.) Black is bisexual. "You were so good in bed last night," she cooed, just a LITTLE too upfront eh? "Erm, thanks. I have to go to my, er, dormitory now.Mary?" "It's Margaret! And fine, I was lying about all that stuff anyways," she walked off in a huff, flinging her braids as she went.  
  
:: James' POV::  
  
Now that was something that wasn't usually uncommon with Sirius... but it never failed to amuse me. I felt laughter seeping out and slapped a hand over my mouth to respect him a bit. "Oh my god... " I managed to get out. My gaze locked with Lily's, who was sitting beside Remus, and she smiled in order to conceal her own laughter.  
  
:: Lily POV::  
  
"Sirius..." I said, "Oh my.. " I bit my lip now, "That... must've been a lovely side to your breakfast..."  
  
::Remus POV:: I shook my head as Sirius made a face. Always the actor and drama king (or would queen be more appropriate?) and proud of it. I didn't have time to contemplate the situation as Ravenclaw had potions with the Slytherins. Most of them aren't too bad so long as you remain anonymous but with Sirius Orion Black as your cohort that isn't necessarily easy.  
  
"Come along my faithful sidekick!" Sirius slid his arm through mine, "To Potions we shall go!"  
  
He bowed to James, Lily and Peter all of whom were in Gryffindor and lead us through the double doors and down the many corridors to the Potions room. This wasn't as easy as it would appear to be though-girls and boys of every house made it their responsibility to bump into Sirius and find an excuse to touch him.  
  
"Could we PLEASE get to potions or is that too difficult a task for you?" I tried to sound light but flinched at the annoyance that came through.  
  
However any conversation was immediately halted as we came upon the merry little group of Slytherins led by none other than Lucius Malfoy. Unfortunately my cousin, Narcissa Beaumont was also there.  
  
::Narcissa POV::  
  
It was absolutely IMPOSSIBLE to hear even your own self think when those two hoodlums decided to make they grand entrance. I glanced past Lucius's shoulder and glared halfheartedly at my cousin. "Oh it's so nice of you to join us. And you've brought your boyfriend along.. how very sweet." My eyes darted to their linked arms and a bit of a smirk tugged at my lips.  
  
::James POV::  
  
A scowl came over my features as the tall, slender figure of Narcissa Beaumont swam into view as i walked around the corner. "Oh save it for someone who cares."  
  
::Narcissa POV::  
  
"Who asked you, pretty boy?" I spat at the dark haired boy who had just recentley appeared beside Remus.  
  
::Lucius POV:: I placed my hand on Narcissa's beautiful, bronzed shoulder. She was a rocket both in the hallway AND the bedroom.  
  
"Now, now darling. Your cousin can snog whomever he so chooses," I quickly switched victims,"What are YOU doing here POTTER? You're not in this class!"  
  
James Potter, the great prat, merely looked back at me with his squashed nose and smirked.  
  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts is cancelled for today and I just thought I'd pay my respects to you Slytherins."  
  
"Hmph," Severus never had been particularly fond of Potter's group. Especially after the hair-dye incident in third year. 


End file.
